Vigil
Vigil is a 33-year-old warforged, one of the earliest models made for the last war. After the last war, he spent time as a member of the Iron Watch in the city of Stromreach, in Eberron. He is currently an adventurer and one of the 5 lieutenants of the Osteria Guard. Physical Description Vigil cuts an imposing figure in any crowd, towering over most humanoids by a head at least and clad in heavy armor, a scowl seemingly the only expression his face can show and his eyes a faint, glowing blue. Across his back is strapped an impractically large greataxe, and he appears to be clad in the better part of a forge's furnace. His skin is the color of galvanized steel, with teak-colored wooden flesh visible around his joints and midsection. He wears a guardsman-type uniform, and his head moves constantly, seemingly paying attention to virtually everyone in sight. Personal History Pre-Rift The Last War Vigil was created as one of the first warforged to fight in the Last War, and during its course fought on the side of virtually every group that payed House Cannith for the mercenaries, primarily Breland and Cyre. While he saw a moderate amount of frontline combat (including a pitched battle to retake a mage-artillery post near the Talanta plains) he was primarily used as a sentinel unit, providing unsleeping patrols and 24-hour VIP security. During this time, he saw nearly all of his "siblings", those who were forged on the same day as him, die over the decades of the war, only to be replaced with new soldiers. After the Day of Mourning, Vigil was assigned to watch a border camp, where the leader, bored with the stalemate, entertained himself by having the warforged under his command fight to the death against monsters and, eventually, each other. Vigil, after being forced to kill a younger warforged named Gear, swore to leave Khorvaire as quickly as possible when the war came to an end. The day the ink dried on the Treaty of Thronehold, he boarded as ship for Xen'Drik. Stormreach Vigil followed rumors of a warforged enclave in the port city of Stormreach, in Xen'Drik. He joined the Iron Watch, the Storm Lords' personal squad and began to learn the philosophies of Steeljack, who believed in both making a warforged a secure enclave from which they could exert political power peacefully, and proving to the people of Eberron that warforged are no different than any other type of being. Vigil was on patrol with the Iron Watch, searching for a group of smugglers known as the "Passwall Gang" when he was pushed off Stormreach's high wall, and into the ocean, where he was rifted. Post-Rift Vigil was rifted into the harbor, walking to the Rabbit where he went on many adventures. After several months, he was accepted into the Osteria guard, and rose to the rank of Lieutenant when Grimsever took command. Since then, he has mostly helped manage the guard and his adventuring activities have slowed, though not stopped. Behavior Fighting Style Vigil's fights with a heavy two-handed weapon, usually a greataxe, though he also carries an oversized heavy crossbow, a greatshield, two hand-axes, and a warhammer for different situations. He has also learned to supercharge his own core, allowing him bursts of speed and accuracy, while fortifying his defenses. He fights near the front, using his bulk and armor to absorb blows that might kill others and giving back as good as he gets. Other Behavior Vigil is a seasoned investigator and has learned the trade of diplomacy through long study. He is unfailingly polite and speaks formally, generally refusing to drop titles or honorifics unless specifically asked. He is also a skilled tinker, upgrading his own chassis and even kitbashing an integrated wand into his arm. While his eyes are normally blue, certain triggers (mind control, slavery, and bloodsport especially) cause them to flicker to baleful red, and his voice to shift to a snarl.Category:Player Character Category:Osteria Guard